videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skylanders Brawl
Skylanders Brawl is a spin-off fightning game of the Skylanders franchise. In Skylanders Brawl, the player takes control of a Skylander and fights against other Skylanders. The last one standing wins. It has been developed by XY Games and it is exclusive to MegaPlay. This is one of the few Skylanders games that doesn't requires the toys to play the game. It is planned to be released in January 4, 2014. Skylanders Brawl features Skylanders from all the three main games. Story The Skylanders had defeated Kaos once again, they returned to the Skylands and they had a peaceful life since then. But then, a mysterious spore has appeared on the Skylands making the Skylanders turn aggresive and starting to attack each other! What it could be? At the end of Story Mode, it is revealed that Kaos was behind it, he wanted the Skylanders to defeat themselves to make things easier to his evil plan. After Kaos is defeated, the spore disappears and the Skylanders turn normal. Gameplay Skylanders Brawl is a 3D fightning game. Each arena is 3D and the players can freely move around. Each Skylander starts with 100HP. The A, Y and X buttons does attacks. A Button is for Melee attacks, Y Button is for Long-Ranged attacks and X button is for Charged attacks. The B button serves for jump. The L and R buttons creates a shield, which can block most of the attacks. To win, the player must defeat the other Skylanders, the winner is the last one standing. The player can uses items to either heal them or use as a projectile, it depends of the item. Each Skylander also have the "Pow Pow Bar", which is filled each time the player attacks the opponent. When it is full, the player can unleash the Pow Pow Move (see below), which is a powerful attack. There's also the Soul Gems (see below), which also creates a special move. The player can find the Giant Flute, if the player uses it, it will summon a random Giant. The Giant is a powerful assist which gives a powerful, but slow attack. Modes *'The Mysterious Spore': The story mode. 1 player only. *'Battle!': A normal versus mode. 1-4 players. *'Skylanders Challenges!': 125 challenges that unlock Skylanders, stages, giants and items. 1-2 players only. *'Training!': Train your skills. 1 player. *'Record!': Record a match. 1 player. Skylanders :See the Skylanders' moveset here. *Credit to AdamGregory03, the Skylanders with "*" belongs to him and they are used under his permission. Items Giants The Giants appears an assist. They can be summoned by the new Giant Flute. Stages Soundtrack DLC Dark Pack Released in January 9, 2013. It features Dark Spyro as a playable character and Rust Marsh '''and '''Pirate Fortress as playable stage. It costs 350 Points. Legendary Pack Released in January 15, 2013. It features Legendary Spyro, Legendary Chop-Chop, Legendary Bash, Legendary Trigger Happy, Legendary Slam Bam, Legendary Jet-Vac, Legendary Ignitor, Legendary Chill, Legendary Bouncer, Legendary Stealth Elf, Legendary Zoo Lou, Legendary Free Ranger and Legendary Grim Creeper as playable characters and it features The Maelstorm as a playable stage. It costs 750 Points. Special Pack 1 Released in January 18, 2013. It features Punch Pop-Fizz, Gnarly Tree Rex, Granite Crusher and Polar Whirlwind as playable characters and The Artisans Homeworld 'and '''Peace Keepers '(from Spyro the Dragon) as playable stages. It costs 500 Points. Special Pack 2 Released in January 19, 2013. It features '''Jade Flashwing, Molten Hot Dog, Royal Double Trouble '''and '''Scarlet Ninjini and Magic Crafters and Beast Makers (from Spyro the Dragon) as playable stages. It costs 500 Points. Special Pack 3 Released in January 20, 2013. It features Cupid Flameslinger, Lucky Boomer, Hoppity Pop-Fizz '''and '''Buddy Wrecking Ball '''as playable characters and '''Dream Weavers '''and '''Gnasty's World (from Spyro the Dragon) as playable stages. It costs 500 Points. Enchated Pack Released in January 21, 2013. It features Enchated Hoot Loop '''and '''Enchated Star Strike '''as playable characters and '''Summer Woods '''and '''Autumn Plains (from Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer) as playable stages. It costs 250 Points. SWAP Force Pack Released in February 5, 2013. It features a new game mode called SWAP, which consists of several timed challenges where the players controls members of the SWAP Force, from Skylander's latest installment, SWAP Force. It costs 250 Points. Sidekicks Pack Released in February 18, 2013 and the latest DLC. It features Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gil Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small and 'Mini Jini '''as playable characters and features '''Winter Tundra '(from Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer) as a playable stage. Unlike the other DLC, this one is free. Re-releases ''Skylanders Brawl (Console) Released for Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U and J-STORM in January 13, 2014. It features minor graphic fixes and better audio quality. ''Skylanders Brawl (PC) Released for Steam in January 15, 2014. It features the same changes as the console version, with the addition of the online leaderboards. ''Skylanders Brawl (Handheld) Released for Nintendo 3DS and Playstation Vita in January 18, 2014. It features touch controls, the arenas are smaller and the character models had been resized. ''Skylanders Brawl: The Complete Edition Released for the MegaPlay, Steam, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and Playstation Vita in February 30, 2014. It features all the DLC available and also each stage recieved a different music and some characters recieved nerfs. Trivia *If the player is playing as Kaos during the story mode, Kaos will fight against Ripto, the main villian of Spyro's series, instead of himself at the final stage. Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:J-STORM Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:XY Games Category:Skylanders Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Steam Games